kspnrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark 1T Export HEMMT
Mark 1T HEMTT (Heavy Expanded Mobility Tracked Truck) is a modification of an existing design under service with RO-C, the Mark 1 HEMMT (Heavy Expanded Mobility Multiwheeled Truck). It is a Logistical Truck produced by Rook Heavy Industries, a relatively young vehicle and heavy machinery engineering firm, which sees roughly half of its business catering to RO-C's Self Defense Force, with another half for civilian use. RHI decided to prototype a tracked variant of the Mark 1 for export, per a Request For Proposal (RFP) by United Eissa. As UE is often locked in ice, or snowed in by southern polar snowstorms, a wheeled vehicle would be unsuitable for use as a Logistics Truck. RHI modified the drivetrain, transaxle and power plant of the Mark 1 to add four track assemblies in place of where the eight wheels were. It was found during load testing that the modified vehicle did not appreciably sacrifice speed, although turning radius while moving was greatly impacted. The tracks, however, permit the vehicle to turn in place, provided one doesn't mind the possibility of tearing up the ground underneath the tracks. The drive tracks are electric, giving the 1T a smooth acceleration all the way up to 65MPH (or 30m/s). Rapid acceleration is initially encountered due to the tremendous amount of motor torque in the track units. The powerplant is essentially unchanged, a diesel engine that drives a generator, which in turn powers the drive tracks, as with the original design, but the powerplant includes a block heater to ensure smooth starts after sitting in below-zero conditions. Battery capacity is minimal, as the powerplant output is usually transferred to the tracks via the generator and heavy-gauge wiring. The truck has 250 units of Aviation-grade fuel. Load capacity of the baseline vehicle is 10 metric tons (or about 11 short tons). As modified, the load capacity remains unchanged. Exceeding the load limits will overload the bogies and break the track suspension, as well as void the warranty. Each truck seats two soldiers, a Driver and a Truck Commander (TC), but can carry more in the cargo bed, if seats are provided. The bed is reinforced and includes tiedown and anchor points to secure cargo. Side and back bed panels hinge downwards to ease forklift loading and unloading of the cargo bed. The bed will accept up to eight USI 1.25-meter Kontainers and one 2.5-meter Kontainer, provided that gross weight of the Kontainer(s) does not exceed 10 metric tons. The cab is unarmored, and includes a single remote-controlled 50-caliber M2HB machinegun turret on the cab roof, controlled by a simple and intuitive interface panel in the Truck Commander's position. The cab has an improved heater unit, and is fully NBC protected, with door seals and filtration systems for the climate controls. Radio hookups and 12-volt DC connections are inside the cab for the end-user; a retractable antenna is provided. As with the baseline vehicle, the Mark 1T's simple and rugged chassis is customizable for a variety of uses, including Self-Propelled Artillery, Anti-Aircraft Missile launcher, and a variety of logistical roles (tanker, troop transport, cargo, and so on). The truck measured 2.2 meters wide, 2.4 meters tall, and 7.45 meters long. http://kspnrp.wikia.com/wiki/Rook-Oros_Confederation